Gavla
Gavla is a comic maker on BZP, who also sprites things for others. Gavla remains one of the most popular comic makers on the site, his topic being second largest only to Dark709's Comics. Personality Gavla, whether the real one or not, is a rather depressed character. His island gone, his love killed in front of him, has made him depress, lonely..and insane. But he never shows his insanity. Most of his character is based off the comic maker himself. Cept, he's not always depressed like Gavla. Gavla character has three known traits of personality. Caring, hate, and depression. Unlike most matoran of the MU, he's a crafty being, his mind always ticking away with plans and ideas that matched Dark for quite some time. In-Series Information List of series coauthored *The Comics of the Morons *Oni: Reborn *Ravnica: City of Guilds *Jaller-Inika's Comics *Dot.Dude's comics *Makuta_Gorast's Comics *Insanity: In Retrospective **insert catchy Title here* *~The Invasion~ *The Past *Movement 3 2.0 / Movement 4 *Project Unlikely *The Invasion *The Great Race *Punch Line, Incorporated *Fly On *Agents 3.0 *Travels With Gavla *The Adventure Squad *NightOwls The 00-Clones Gavla has five key clones. All clones are very evil, and are to be shown soon in the comics. There names are: 001, 002, 003, 004, and 005. Because of the "003 comics" By Vahk, Gavla has had an outburst, and now holds copyright to those five names. Anything 00-above 005 can be used, but the names 001, 002, 003, 004, and 005 can not without Gavla's say so on the matter. A contract has also been made to see this though. The True Past of Gavla Gavla, the comic maker, not the character has shown the full and true past of his character though stories and special comics via other sites. From what is shown, the real Gavla matoran during Sy-Nui's downfall was taken by a third Makuta besides Makron and Zahrok. He was flown all the way to a hidden Makuta base. Where for days he was cut, blasted, and molded. And with one press of a button, the Gavla of the comics, the clone named 1.0 was made. This clone was sent back to Sy-Nui, to become Makuta Gavla. But after that, when he crashed on Mata-Nui island, the makuta made clones of him. Clone 2.0 was sent into space. Clone 3.0 was sent into the future. And the 00-mark clones were, 001,002,003,004,and 005. Each was givin a name. 005's name was "GavNega" A twisted female Gavla clone. Clone 003 was very stupid, but very strong. Clone 002 was very smart, his mask was 16 masks in one. 001 is Gavla's evil side, the dead rotting hate side that controls all things evil and bad. Yet he is still alive. 004 was a very powerful clone, yet in the end, he was killed. This past will be key in 4.0, With the possible look at the real Gavla Matoran. Comic life Gavla's Comics star a comic rendition of himself. Gavla, as portrayed in comics, is a weird Matoran with an odd and dark past. Being a matoran from Sy-Nui, which was sixteen hours west of the Comic Land, he witnessed Sy-Nui's downfall. In an odd story of two Makuta's one Toa and Gavla's own brother turning evil, the story ended with Gavla becoming Half Makuta. Setting off an explosion that destroyed the island, Gavla, now a matoran again, was chucked all the way to Mata-Nui. After an attack by the Army of Darkness, Gavla lived in the Comic Land. His comics consist of these bizarre stories: *4.0 comics *3.0 comics *2.0 comics *1.0 comics *GS comics *China-Nui Saga *Mango-Nui Saga *Downfall of Sy-Nui Saga *Return to Sy-Nui Saga *Trials of Gavla and Sprite *Final Wars *To be a hero (Made by BladeTitan974) Land of Vahki Gavla (known in this series as Lord Gav) is a shape shifting villain that can change into his RZMIK form, Chimoru Omega form, and a beast form that hasn't been seen by anyone but the villains. GS and PGS Roles Gavla will be in a future GS comic by Dark709, Philipnova798 and also Blade Titan974. He is a PGS in VakamaTK's Comics, IGat NXT and Nuparurocks' Comics. Trivia *Gavla's colors without shading was because when he started to make comics, he colored the sprites by hand, and did not know about shading. However, near the end of 2.0 he had a contest for a new form for him. The winner would get a special role in the next saga. In the end, the body VakamaTK entered was chosen, and the mask Blade Titan974 entered. As a result of winning, VakamaTK did appear in Final Wars, possessed by Gunnar for close to the entire time. Had Blade Titan not been a PGS, he perhaps would have appeared also, though it has not been confirmed by Gavla. The new form was put to use at the start of 3.0. *Comic Gavla has an odd temper, and can be angry when he wants but is mostly calm. This is a small true part of the comic maker, who has a bad temper in real life. *Dark709 has commented on the Chimoru Kit's aptitude in Gavla's works, though that is not saying much at all, coming from Dark709. *Gavla (under the name Gavis) is set to appear in The Mercenus Crisis. External links *Gavla's Brickshelf *Gavla's Majhost Category:Comic Makers Category:Comic Characters Category:Spriters